


Brisa salada

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Pirates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Aquella no era simplemente su tripulación, era su familia. Y Keith no solo era su primer oficial.





	Brisa salada

— Estaré en mi camarote si alguien me necesita —. Pidge se mantuvo firme ante su frase, la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados mientras los recostaba en su espalda. Respiró hondo, la brisa durante esa época era casi desintoxicante, sanadora del estrés que acumulaba.

— ¡Sí, capitana! —. Bramó su tripulación, dándole a entender que habían prestado atención a sus órdenes.

Asintió ante la respuesta afirmativa.

Aún con el suave bamboleo del barco a causa de las olas, sus pasos se mantuvieron firmes mientras atravesaba el piso de caoba de su barco, las botas negras de piel pasando de manera sigilosa.

El mechón de cabello marrón que danzaba en su frente por culpa de la brisa le provocó ligeras cosquillas, quizá ya era hora de recortarlo.

Pero sería otro día.

Los marineros estaban igual de agotados que ella aunque no lo quisieran demostrar frente a su generalmente estricta Capitana.

El asalto a una tropa de barcos tripulados por Galras no había acabado de manera deseable, había durado más de lo que ella esperaba. Quizá debía actualizar el barco, después de todo, los Galra tenían los medios para los cañones y barcos que desearan.

No era un secreto que ambos bandos estaban en constante guerra.

Los Galra siempre podían esperar un ataque "sorpresa", y Pidge siempre estaba lista para tratar de frustrar los robos comandados por Sendak.

Sendak y Haxus eran los más frecuentes, acostumbraban robar a cualquier puerto o isla indefensos, secuestrando a los habitantes y tomando más recursos de los que necesitaban. La tripulación de Holt se encargaba de detenerlos en el mar, tomando lo robado para devolverlo.

Era un negocio que le agradaba. Generalmente se quedaba con una buena parte del botín, la justa para repartir entre los suyos y mantener un poco para sí, además de poder ayudar al resto de personas indefensas. Tal como sus padres.

— Yorak, apresura la llegada a Olkari, nos quedaremos ahí al anochecer.

— Entendido.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y procedió a recargarse en esta, otorgando descanso a su espalda. ¿Cuándo había sido su última siesta?

Se quitó su sombrero, dejándolo con cuidado en una vitrina mientras le retiraba un poco de polvo.

Su tripulación era víctima de un horario exacto que ella no permitía arruinar, así que estos poseían sus horas de descanso adecuadas. Pero solo había una capitana, ella no podía tomar descansos. Aún con Yorak como su primer oficial, no lo gustaba ausentarse. Aquel barco y aquellas personas eran su familia, la habían elegido a ella para cumplir una misión. No podía evitar el deseo de permanecer para ellos en forma de agradecimiento. Si ellos habían confiado en ella, lo mejor era retribuirlo de alguna forma.

Inhaló y exhaló. Con descuido, comenzó a sacar los cuchillos y navajas escondidas en su cinturón, lanzandolos a una pequeña caja de madera en el suelo, produciendo un sonido metálico tras el choque entre sí de estos.

Del otro lado, podía escuchar los gritos divertidos de un desordenado Lance, al menos hasta que la voz de un fastidiado Yorak sonó, haciendo que Lance refunfuñara.

Sonrió con burla. Yorak tenía un carácter fuerte, motivo por el que todos ahí lo respetaban, con excepción de Lance. Yorak podría amenazar a Lance con aventarlo del barco, pero a este no le importaba mucho, después de todo, las órdenes finales las daba Pidge. Y Lance sabía que Pidge lo apreciaba lo suficiente para mantenerlo vivo.

—_ Lance, ¡Calma tu maldito trasero de una buena vez y acata las órdenes!_

Ahí estaba. Probablemente Yorak llegaría quejándose de un Lance irrespetuoso.

Su saco fue lanzado hacia un perchero.

Había conocido a Yorak cuando ella aún se hacía llamar Katie, y cuando él aún era llamado Keith.

Sus padres habían sido marineros respetados, capitán y primer oficial. Su tripulación los seguía por respeto, porque sus ideales eran nobles.

Una pelea entre dos barcos Galra había dejado un mar de muerte. Uno de ellos bajo órdenes de Zarkon y otro bajo órdenes de miembros de la Espada de Marmora. Los Holt habían llegado a tiempo para ver los trozos de madera en llamas, la ruina abarcando una buena parte del océano y a un pequeño niño sobre una tabla a la deriva, probablemente desmayado.

Pidge aún recuerda eso, fue cuando conoció a Keith. Su hermano Matt había intentado cubrir sus ojos para negarle el ver tal destrucción, sin embargo, Katie lo había esquivado. Sus padres habían salvado a Keith, para luego dejarlo bajo el cuidado de un amigo cercano de la familia.

Cuando sus padres debían navegar, ella, Matt y Keith quedaban al total cuidado de Shirogane, quien se encargaba de enseñarles lo que podía, entre esas cosas, la manera de dominar un barco.

Pronto ellos habían crecido, al menos lo suficiente para ser dejados a solas cuando los Holt y Shiro salían de la isla.

Hasta que estos murieron en un ataque.

La tripulación Holt siempre respetó a sus líderes, cuando estos fallecieron en combate, entregaron el barco a la pequeña Katie, hija menor del matrimonio y su única descendiente con vida.

Eliminó su cinturón.

No es un periodo que le guste recordar, pero fue el responsable de su cambio. Ya no era la traviesa Katie que aterrorizaba y enternecía de igual manera a los habitantes de su Isla natal, el aprendizaje adquirido y nuevos mentores la transformaron en alguien distinta, al conseguir por mano propia una tripulación igual de leal que la de sus padres, ella era Pidge.

Keith había cambiado de igual forma, siempre entre problemas y bromas. Su entrenamiento desencadenó en su manera seria y ligeramente sádica, adaptándose a un nuevo papel como Yorak.

Nunca se habían abandonado, eran la única familia antigua que tenían.

Se quitó sus botas, lanzandolas hacia un lugar desconocido. Acarició su cama, para luego dejarse caer de golpe. Oh, la cama era gloriosa en ese momento. Todo el peso de su cuerpo descansando, sus músculos comenzando a relajarse un poco, aunque dolía. Ni siquiera pensó en tomar una almohada, no creía poder moverse.

Cinco toques continuos en su puerta la hicieron gemir. No quiera pararse para abrir, simplemente soltó un "adelante", intentando luchar para que su voz se entendiera, pues su rostro estaba pegado a las sábanas. No importaba, era Yorak de todas formas. Él la había visto en sus peores momentos, así que no habría problema si la encontraba medio muerta de cansancio en la cama.

— Eres un desastre —. Comentó Yorak aburrido mientras entraba, poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

— Gracias —. Respondió con su rostro aún besando las sábanas. Él sólo era "grosero" con ella cuando estaba enfadado, y no tenía muchas ganas de pelear en ese momento.

Aunque no pudo verlo, sabía que Yorak había rodado los ojos. Con pasos apresurados, él se acercó a la cama, pateando la base y haciéndola saltar ligeramente.

— ¿Qué? —. Preguntó fastidiada mientras se dignaba a verlo.

Ella solamente quería dormir, y Yorak podría ser su amigo, pero también un dolor en el culo cuando así lo quería.

— Quítate la camisa —. Ordenó firme mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia otra dirección.

Ella gruñó. No pensaba hacerle caso, así que simplemente volvió a lo suyo, intentando buscar una posición cómoda para dormir.

Sintió la presencia de Keith a su lado, pero intentó ignorarlo. Pudo escucharlo dejando objetos en el buró de al lado, antes de unir los puntos, Yorak le dio la vuelta, obligandola a mirarlo.

Bien, daba igual. Podía decirle adiós a su siesta.

Con un poco de brusquedad, las manos de Yorak comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa blanca, dejándola desnuda por la parte superior.

Si era sincera, no le importaba mucho. No era la primera vez que Yorak la veía desnuda, era algo habitual. No con toques sexuales, él no era así. Era cierto que la apreciaba físicamente, él le había dejado en claro que creía que ella era hermosa, pero la respetaba demasiado como para mirarla de manera obscena.

Yorak la giró nuevamente, haciéndola pegar su pecho a la cama. Ahogando cualquier comentario, las manos del joven se colocaron en su espalda, y un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir el aceite helado en su piel.

— Deberías dormir más, estuviste muy lenta y torpe en la pelea. Si continúas con eso, pronto acabarás con una puta espada atravesándote —. Gruñó.

Oh, mierda. Si estaba molesto. A pesar de sus palabras, las manos de Yorak paseaban con delicadeza por su espalda, repartiendo el aceite por toda la zona.

— Necesitaba arreglar varios asuntos, prometo que dormiré más.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Pronto.

Yorak suspiró, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza. Pidge lo sintió tensarse, pero no tenía caso mentirle sobre sus actividades. Confiaba en él, y le diría todo aunque este se enojase con ella.

¿Era ese el instinto suicida que todos decían ella poseía?

— Entiendo que tu puesto es importante para ti, haces lo posible para protegerlo y tienes control sobre él —. Murmuró, masajeando los músculos tensos de la espalda. — Pero también eres importante para mí, la diferencia es que yo no tengo control y no puedo cuidarte como me gustaría. Me estás matando lentamente.

No podía evitar sentir ese nudo molesto en su pecho, nunca había sido fanática de dañar a las personas inocentes, mucho menos a sus seres queridos, aún cuando su lucha por la justicia era casi una lucha por Yorak. Por las personas como Yorak que quedaban solas a edad temprana y sufrían las pérdidas causadas por una estúpida guerra.

Yorak era un motor, era quien seguía manteniendola a flote.

— Sin embargo, hablo en serio —. Murmuró de vuelta. — Empiezo a sentir el agotamiento. Planeaba tomarme algunos días, descansar en Olkari suena muy bien, creo que todos nos lo merecemos.

Yorak parecía ligeramente satisfecho al escucharla.

— Estaré bien mientras que tu descanso no consista en estar encerrada preparando nuevas rutas y horarios.

— Demonios, tu quieres quitarle lo divertido.

Escuchó la risa suave de Yorak, y ella misma se sintió más relajada al escucharlo. Suspiró. Extrañaba esos masajes que Yorak solía otorgarle tras un pesado día de trabajo.

— ¿Fuiste con las Alteanas? —. Preguntó tras unos segundos, el olor del aceite de junniberry recién llegaba a su nariz.

— No realmente. En la guardia nocturna aparecieron algunas y me lo dieron.

Pidge bufó. Las alteanas eran criaturas que, personalmente, no le agradaban.

Estas eran unas preciosas sirenas, siempre cautivando a los marineros. Eso no la molestaba en verdad, cada quien tenía sus actividades. Pero las Alteanas más de una vez se habían vuelto reales molestias, su tripulación usaba diversos métodos para no escucharlas, y al ser ella técnicamente inmune a su canto, los guiaba. Eso no le agradó a las sirenas, quienes intentaron encargarse de ella.

Más de una vez habían intentado ahogarla cuando estaba muy cerca del agua.

No era muy lindo. Sin embargo, ellas parecían disfrutar mucho de la presencia de Yorak.

Demasiado para su gusto.

— Las odio.

Yorak volvió a reír, esta vez, burlándose de ella.

— ¿Celosa, querida? —. Cuestionó en su oído, ronroneando picaramente.

Pidge rodó los ojos.

— Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti. Y déjame recordarte que intentaron matarme.

— Oh, cierto —. Fingió recordar, como si fuera un detalle sin importancia. — Pero me encargué de eso, así que no importa. Todos pensarán dos veces antes de intentar tocarte un solo cabello.

Conocía ese tono. Yorak podía ser realmente amenazante, desbordando el peligro al que era adicta.

Asintió.

— ¿También debo recordarte que tus órdenes son las únicas que estoy dispuesto a seguir? —. Pidge giró su rostro ante la pregunta hecha por Yorak. Lo miró fijamente, deleitándose con sus ojos violeta. — No importa el canto de las sirenas, tú eres la que verdaderamente me debilita, mi auténtica Diosa, _Katie_.

Él era el único con el derecho de referirse a ella de esa manera, el único que siempre estaba a su lado sin importar que, él único que la protegía como su más preciado tesoro.

No es que tuvieran una relación formalizada, eso le parecía lo de menos. Ambos se respetaban y querían. Y había algo, no podían negarlo. Una extraña fidelidad y adoración mutua, una posesividad más que obvia.

— Sólo recuerda que eres mío, _Keith._

— Siempre.


End file.
